Winter Contract
by QuietSerenade
Summary: The life of a maid can be hard, especially when your boss is out of his mind. AU, Complete.


**Title:** Winter Contract  
**Author:** QuietSerenade  
**Prompt:** Wonderland Challenge  
**Genre:**Romance, Comedy  
**AU/CU:** Alternate Universe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings: **fluff, sexual situations, cheesy  
**Word Count:** 2,520  
**A/N:** First Challenge  
**Summary:** The life of a maid can be hard, especially when your boss is out of his mind.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do lay claim to the crazy plot bunnies living inside my head.

* * *

Kagome pulled her pink knit scarf over her chilled nose as she walked down the immense driveway that loomed before her. Snow blanketed the area and the large Japanese mansion in front of her glistened prettily under the gentle sunlight.

She had been pleased when she had received her letter of acceptance from Kaede, the housekeeper. It seemed that the large estate needed a few new hands to help keep up the basic maintenance, and Kagome, needing a better paying job, quickly volunteered. It had helped that she had a friend who was already working there as head of security, but Sango had assured her that Kaede didn't do any one favors, and that Kagome had been admitted by her own merits. Although by which merits, Kagome would never know. The only previous cleaning experience she had was with her family's shrine, and while Kagome considered herself relatively good with a broom, she was by no means maid worthy.

Oh well, Kagome sighed. She would just do her best, and if her best wasn't good enough at least she tried. This job was the best paying gig she could afford without a college diploma and a dilapidating shrine depending on her.

Finally reaching the front door, Kagome firmly grasped her acceptance letter in one hand and gave the doorbell a ring with the other. Well, here goes nothing, Kagome thought nervously as the front door opened.

Opening with a quick jerk, Kagome backed up a step in surprise. This person was not Kaede. Her blue eyes widened and quickly looked up at the man, no –youkai, in front of her. Amber eyes narrowed at her heavy coat-laden form, and rich baritone grumbled out, "No," before slamming the door back in Kagome's face.

Blinking the stupor from her mind, Kagome quickly came back to reality and knocked the front door harshly. Once again, the door flew open and the angry inuyoukai glared at her, "Go away." He stated icily, before moving to shut the door yet again. Ignoring the surge of anger at the rudeness of the man before, Kagome quickly threw herself in the doorway's path, praying that the youkai's reflexes were quick enough to save her from injury. Thankfully they were.

"Ump! Imphakaimagaphaffmmd!"She happily stated through her scarf. First impressions were always important.

"Excuse me?" he replied, a silvery eyebrow raising in question.

Blushing at her foolishness, Kagome pulled down her scarf and quickly replied. "Hi! I'm Higurashi Kagome. You're new maid!"

A low irritable growl rumbled throughout the youkai's chest, before he let finally let her petite form through the doorway. "Kaede!" he barked thunderously. Apparently, he was in a bad mood.

"Yes, my lord?" said a frail old woman from one of the doorways. A black patch covered one eye and a simple wooden walking stick was held in her right hand, the old woman looked from her master to the young girl behind him. "Ah, Kagome. I am glad to see that you have made it. Come, follow me and I will find you some suitable attire."

Kagome looked hesitantly back and forth from the old woman and the inuyoukai before her. "Nice to meet you!" Kagome chirped, before the amber glare settled on her again. Sensing that he was in no mood for a chat, Kagome gave a small polite bow and ran after the old woman.

"Excuse the master; he has been on edge as of late." Kaede informed her as they walked down a web of hallways.

"Oh. Well, that's ok. I'm supposed to stay out of his way anyway right?" Kagome optimistically replied.

"Let's hope not." The old woman mystically replied as they finally made their destination.

"Here are the servants' quarters. You may stay here if you wish; there are plenty of beds to spare. Also, you will find your maid attire in the closet in the back of the room."

Kagome looked at the bland, yet comfortable room before her. "Ah, thanks, but I didn't pack to stay."

Kaede nodded in acknowledgement, "Very well then, the offer remains if you should ever need it. Excuse me, but I must be going. I have to inform the kitchen staff of your arrival, so that you may have lunch as well."

"Oh ok. Thanks!" Kagome replied as she made her way to the closet to change. Thankfully, the master of the house old seemed to prefer traditional wear, and Kagome found herself wearing a simple blue kimono.

"Sweet! No French maid outfit!" Kagome giggled as she danced in her uniform. Pinning her hair up in a messy bun to keep it from getting in her way while she cleaned, Kagome hummed a little love song to herself.

"Woman, cease your noise making and follow me." Her employer stated from the hallway as his stoic glare ran over her form. An imperceptible look of approval flitted through his cold gaze, and Kagome gave a small smile. Obviously with this guy, it was better to pretend that she saw nothing.

Nodding her head quickly, Kagome followed his tall frame down the hallway, before it lead to a darkened room. Unafraid that her new master might be leading her to some terrible fate, Kagome followed the youkai into the room, before he shut the shoji door and flicked on the nearby light switch. Light filled the room, and Kagome rounded to look at his imposing form. Nearly predatory in his movement, the inuyoukai turned and looked at her angrily.

"Wench, I do not know what you or Kaede are conspiring, but know now that your plans will not prevail. I have lived centuries, and know of the mischievous ways of women. Do not fool yourselves into thinking any different."

Staring at him as if he had lost his head, Kagome smartly replied with "Huh?"

"I may have respect for the old woman, but you on the other hand will not see your dreams come into fruition."

"I…I…" Kagome tried to reply, but nothing would come out. What was wrong with this youkai? Was he mad? Is that why people were quitting here? Questions tore at her brain as Kagome backed away from the now slowly approaching youkai. Was this some sort of freaky test? Well, screw it! She had got this job and now she was going to fight for it!

Her feet widened to stabilize her stance, an angry fist planted itself on her hip, and an intrusive finger pointed at her employer's directions. Screw first impressions!

"Look here, buddy! I don't know what's going in that crazy head of yours, but I just need a job. As if I want to plan anything about you! I don't even know who you are!" Kagome yelled back angrily, her face flushed with anger.

Apparently that had not been the right response, because as soon as those words left her mouth, the said youkai flung his lithe form at her curvaceous one. A clawed hand found itself wrapped around her neck as his hard body pressed against hers in dominance.

"You will treat this Sesshoumaru with respect, wench." He growled huskily, his warm breath ghosting over her ear. Repressing a shiver, Kagome quickly placed her small hands over his wrist that held her neck, and let forth some of her untamed power. A small pink light flew from her hands and lightly scorched the pale flesh of the youkai's wrist.

Letting her go with shock, Sesshoumaru stepped back. "Miko."

"Yeah? What of it, youkai?" Kagome spat back as she tenderly held her throat. Luckily he hadn't held her that roughly and she probably wouldn't bruise.

"Why would a miko want to work for a youkai?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he glared at her guardedly.

"Why does that even matter?" Kagome questioned back, naivety clear in her expressive blue orbs.

"We are natural enemies, are we not?"

"Maybe, but to me you're no different that humans. There are good, bad, and also apparently crazy!" Kagome stood back to her full height, and quickly stared down the youkai in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned quietly.

Sesshoumaru glared hardened before he turned and left the room. Obviously, he wasn't going to answer her question.

* * *

Thankfully, that had been her last encounter with her new employer. Kaede had found her and apologized for her master's abruptness. Easily forgiving and stubborn to retain her new-found job, Kagome let Sesshoumaru's craziness slip by, and began to learn her new trade.

Now, a few weeks into the job, Kagome had found a nice routine and had easily made friends with the rest of the staff. When asking the head chef, Miroku, about their master's crazy nature, he merely stared at her surprised, unaware that their master was even capable of producing emotion. Sango said that Kagome must have just been imagining things, and Kaede just said something about "Time will tell." Deciding to let it rest, Kagome let the topic drop and began to enjoy her life as a maid.

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was meticulous and clean on his own, there wasn't much work for Kagome to do. In fact, today Kagome had finished in record time and decided to explore the meadows located at the back of the mansion. Donning on her favorite blue coat and pink scarf, Kagome made her way out back to a well lit trail. It was nearing the end of winter, but the land was still a wonderland of white. Humming happily to herself, Kagome began walking down the lane. Birds sang a merry song and the sun twinkled sweetly in the sky. As she made her way down the path, a figure in white sat near a frozen pond. A blood red pattern decorated one sleeve, and silvery hair glinted in the breeze. Kagome froze in her steps and debated on turning back. So this was where her employer was hiding. Maybe he wasn't so crazy today? Gearing up her resolve, Kagome made her way towards his still form.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned lightly. No motion was made to answer her question, so she walked closer to the silent youkai in front of her. "Hello?" she sang sweetly, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Still, no reply.

Finally coming around to face her unresponsive employer, Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wake up."

Amber eyes remained closed, not a muscle twitched, and it appeared that not even breath came from his lips. Suddenly worried that her employer was going to freeze to death, Kagome quickly placed her gloved hands on his face.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked worriedly.

Amber eyes flew open in surprise, and Kagome jumped back with shock. "Eyah!" she shouted as her body fell down the short hill and into the icy pond below. Unable to swim with her layers of clothing, Kagome fought to stay above the freezing water.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried, praying to some deity that he would save her.

Sesshoumaru quickly flew into action and reached a clawed hand into the arctic depths of the pond, pulling his little maid from the water and into his strong arms. Glaring at her forbidding blue lips and chattering teeth, Sesshoumaru dashed to his home.

Within moments, Kagome found herself laid out besides a fire, her wet clothing removed, and a warm body next to hers.

"Sesshesshomaru?" She chattered confusedly.

"Quiet, miko. Now is not the time for your incessant ramblings," his smooth baritone responded.

Kagome fought the urge to fall asleep, unsure of what would happen next, but as her body began to warm, eyelids began to droop of their own accord and soon she was fast asleep within Sesshoumaru's arms.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was normally a youkai of reason and discipline. Emotions, desires, and other forms of impulse were not necessary for a being such as himself. They were pointless and often wasteful. So why did he keep indulging them when this girl was around?

It had started when Kaede seemed so interested in hiring this girl with no true cleaning experience. His housekeeper kept speaking of their new hire in excited tones, and Sesshoumaru found himself curious. What would make his normally dutiful housekeeper so thrilled to hire a girl so unqualified? Surely, there must have been something between the older woman and the girl for such a response from the old woman who was normally as bland as he.

Determined to clear up his suspicions, Sesshoumaru decided that he would be the first to meet his new employee. Yet what he met, he was not ready for. Even as the girl's gentle and appealing scent drifted through the front door, Sesshoumaru knew why the old woman was excited. He opened the door with a steely resolve, prepared to meet fate head on. Apparently, fate had beautiful blue eyes and an obnoxious pink scarf.

He quickly denied the girl access and slammed the door shut like a coward. Kaede knew when she had seen the girl, as did he. She was the end of his bachelorhood. Yet, once again the girl knocked and he foolishly opened the door. That's all it took for her to frolic into his life and never leave. He could feel each layer of discipline that took years of building slowly crumble with each look or smile she gave.

No. He would not be undone by some maid. Determined to fight her innocent beauty, he had confronted her about any possible plans to undermine his rule. But her fiery temper combined with the kimono that fit her pleasing form so well, he couldn't fight the desire rising within his soul. He lashed out at her that day, and she lashed back. Her purity burning not only his flesh, but his determination, Sesshoumaru ran like a fool that day. Ashamed at his desire and lack of self control over one woman, he realized that he was truly becoming like his father. No, he would ignore the feelings, the desire, and the alluring fate that called to him with her precious pink lips and stunning eyes.

Over the weeks, he observed his enemy. He took in her strengths and weaknesses, her likes and dislikes, and more importantly who she was. Unfortunately, she became even more beautiful then, and Sesshoumaru hated her even more for it. So he avoided and mediated. He would not fire the girl, he would overcome her. He would become stronger than this. Even as his beast called out for her, he would remain as a statue – cold and unfeeling. Well, until she made contact and woke him from his so-called unbreakable resolve.

And now as he held her chilled body within his grasp, he knew there was no escaping this fate. He would let his walls fall, and allow her within his world. No other would know him like she, and he found that comforting in a way.

"Sesshoumaru?" the female within his grasp groused.

"Yes?" He responded gently, pleased that she seemed to be regaining her health.

"Why are you so freaking crazy?" She mumbled as she fell back asleep.

"Because," he answered back as he gently nuzzled his maid. "I'm crazy for you."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

I know! I know... Extremely cheesy, but hey! I'm sick, stuck in bed, and going bored out of my mind. Let me have my fun. This story is for random pleasure, and for my first challenge. I hope you enjoyed it!

QuietSerenade


End file.
